A production method is known which grows a vapor phase epitaxial layer on the surface of a silicon single crystal wafer and then subjects the surface of the epitaxial layer to mirror polishing process (Patent Document 1). According to this production method, crown defects having occurred by the epitaxial growth are allowed to be removed and the flatness of the surface may be achieved.